


Wash My Hair

by KinHina210



Series: Haikyuu ship months [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bath, Fluff, Hair Washing, Kindaichi is stressed out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Kindaichi is having a stressful day(as usual) and Hinata is there to help





	

Yuutarou rested his head on the side of the bathtub. A small peace settled in his sore body. It was...different knowing that highschool was over.   
He had moved in with his boyfriend, Shouyou Hinata. Who was not in sight when Kindaichi came home. Not that Kindaichi minded. It was really quiet.   
He ran a bit of water through his hair, letting the dark strands lay on his neck and face. Why he spiked it up? He had no idea. Maybe it was because he didn't sweat as much without the hair in his skin. 

Kindaichi was just relaxing when he heard the apartment door open. Followed by cheerful humming from his boyfriend. "I'm home!" 

"In here!" Kindaichi called back. He heard a delighted hum before the bathroom door opened. "Hey." 

"How was your day?" Hinata ran his fingers through Yuutarou's hair, gently removing any knots. 

"Tiring. Like always." Tiring was an understatement. Taking care of his sick aunt was one thing, but then having to run to his part-time job was just too much. Shouyou nodded in understanding, placing a kiss on the top of Kindaichi's head. 

"Would it help if I washed your hair?" Kindaichi nodded. Hinata smiled, reaching over to grab the shampoo from the side of the tub. He squeezed a small amount in his hands, gently humming as he rubbed it into Kindaichi's hair. 

Kindaichi closed his eyes. He knew that Hinata could make him fall asleep by just playing with his hair. That was the same for when he washed it. "You look like you're relaxed." 

"Mhm." Kindaichi felt Hinata's fingers travel to the back of his neck. Why was he so good at this? Shouyou chuckled; he could tell his boyfriend was falling asleep. 

"Hey, wake up. I don't want you drowning." Hinata removed his hands. He grabbed a cup that was next to him. Filling it up with water, he poured it on Yuutarou's head, rinsing off all of the soap. 

"Thank you..." Kindaichi had a small smile on his lips. Hinata smiled back. 

"Finish up. I want to cuddle." 


End file.
